


Podfic of "I Flatly Refuse To Call This 'The Bend And Snap'"

by trinityclare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:53:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityclare/pseuds/trinityclare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tripped and fell and suddenly I'd committed podfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of "I Flatly Refuse To Call This 'The Bend And Snap'"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Flatly Refuse To Call This "The Bend And Snap"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/513393) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



I literally do not know how or why this happened, but I had fun.

download mp3 (35MB) at [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?1jvm1hp1c3872b1) | also posted to [tumblr](http://trinityclare.tumblr.com/post/31865325928)


End file.
